marvelallfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tormenta
Tormenta (Storm, en el inglés original) es un personaje ficticio que aparece en diversas series de cómics thumbpublicados por la editorial estadounidense Marvel Comics. Esta superheroína negra apareció por primera vez en Giant-Size X-Men # 1 (mayo de 1975), y fue creada por el guionista Len Wein y el dibujante Dave Cockrum. También conocida por sus nombres de Ororo Iqadi T'Challa o Munroe, posee ojos azules (según los cómics originales), pelo blanco y tez oscura. Reclutada por Charles Xavier para sus X-Men, que en ocasiones llegaría a liderar, Tormenta es también reina de Wakanda, un título que heredó al contraer matrimonio con el rey T'Challa, mejor conocido como Pantera Negra. Biografía Infancia y adolescencia en África Ororo Munroe es la hija de David Munroe, un reportero gráfico norteamericano, y de N'Dare, la princesa de una tribu africana de Kenia. A la edad de seis meses se fueron a vivir a El Cairo, ya que su padre trabajaba como corresponsal en esa ciudad. Cinco años más tarde estalló una guerra civil en Egipto, y a causa de uno de los bombardeos de la ciudad, la casa donde vivían quedó destruida con ellos dentro. Ororo presenció la muerte de sus padres atrapada entre las ruinas y aquella experiencia le provocó un profundo trauma, a raíz del cual desarrolló una fuerte claustrofobia.Perdida, deambuló por las calles de El Cairo hasta que fue reclutada por la pandilla de ladrones que dirigía Achmed El-Gibar. Bajo su tutela rápidamente aprendió las artes de la rapiña y el robo y se convirtió en la mejor ladrona de la ciudad.El Dr. Barrett contrató a El-Gibar para que sus ladrones recuperaran el Ópalo de Ozymandias de la tumba de En Sabah Nur. Ororo, Nari y Hakiim se adentraron en la tumba pero cuando tomaron el ópalo de manos de la estatua que era Ozymandias, unos Jinetes de Apocalipsis pétreos, se despertaron atacándolos. Los jóvenes ladrones se defendieron como pudieron, pero cuando Ozymandias se percató de que Ororo era una de los Doce decidió dejarla marchar con la joya. Al salir de la pirámide cayeron en una trampa tendida por el Dr. Barrett, quien deseaba usar varios objetos místicos para conseguir la inmortalidad. Atrapada como estaba bajo una gran pila de rocas, Ororo se liberó usando sus poderes elementales por primera vez sin llegar a comprender lo que había ocurrido exactamente. Tras una breve lucha, finalmente Ororo tuvo que entregarle el ópalo, pero cuando Barrett lo utilizó quedó petrificado alcanzando la inmortalidad como estatua viviente.Durante ese período tuvo su primer encuentro con Charles Xavier, el posterior fundador de los X-Men, a quien intentó robar su cartera, pero él la detuvo con sus poderes telepáticos.A la edad de doce años decidió abandonar El Cairo. Tras viajar hasta la República de Sudáfrica, se une a un nuevo grupo de ladrones dirigidos por el Maestro. Un día, al robar una cámara a deRuyter, un mercenario americano, éste se percató que Ororo poseía poderes elementales y por este motivo intentó capturarla. Andreas deRuyter, el hermano mayor de deRuyter llamado el Toro, se unió a la caza. Juntos lograron capturar a Ororo, pero la intervención de Príncipe T'Challa permitió sobrevivir a la aventura, en la que Ororo aprendió a dominar los elementos a su voluntad.Ororo y T'Challa emprendieron el viaje juntos, pero al poco tiempo T'Challa reconoció entre la multitud a Klaw, el hombre que había matado a su padre. Por esta razón decidió abandonar a Ororo, ya que pensaba que antes que estar con ella tenía que matar a Klaw.Más tarde, volvió a encontrarse con T'Challa a su paso a través de Kenia, y lo tuvo como compañero de viaje durante un tiempo. Al fin, tras un año de viaje, llegó hasta las llanuras del Serengeti donde aprendió a controlar sus poderes. Al ayudar a una tribu durante la época de sequías fue considerada una diosa ("Hermosa Jinete de los Vientos"). Durante ese periodo se enfrentó a un negro albino de gran poder llamado Diluvio, para lo que contó con la ayuda de los X-Men originales. Los X-Men[editar · editar fuente] Tormenta permaneció en África hasta que el Profesor-X solicitó su ayuda para salvar a los X Men de las garras de Krakoa, la Isla Viviente. Tras finalizar el combate, se quedó como miembro activo de los X Men. Durante largo tiempo estuvo bajo el liderazgo deCíclope, y fue perfeccionando sus poderes elementales.1 Tras la muerte de Fénix en la Luna, a quien todos tomaban por Jean Grey, el estado mental de Cíclope se vio resentido, así como su capacidad para el liderazgo del grupo. Como Cíclope no reconocía la merma de sus capacidades, Tormenta decidió retarlo a combate singular. Tras la victoria de la mujer X, Cíclope abandonó el grupo y ella se asumió el mando de los X Men. Cuando el Ángel fue raptado por Callisto, la líder de los Morlocks, Tormenta se vio obligada ha enfrentarse a ella en un combate singular armada sólo con cuchillos. La lucha fue feroz y Ororo tuvo que apuñalar a Callisto, que sólo sobrevivió gracias a la intervención del Morlock El Sanador. De esta forma ganó el liderazgo del grupo de mutantes marginados.2 Sin embargo, Tormenta no se quedó con ellos, sino que siguió en los X Men manteniendo el contacto con Callisto y visitándolos de forma ocasional. Una decisión que pesaría sobre su conciencia cuando los Morlocks fueron atacados por los Merodeadores, un grupo de mutantes mercenarios al servicio de Mr. Siniestro. Solamente sobrevivieron unos cuantos Morlocks a la Masacre Mutante que tuvo lugar en "El Callejón".3 Poco después recibió el impacto de un rayo inhibidor de poderes creado por Forja al interponerse entre Henry Gyrich y Rogue. Desorientada decidió abandonar los X Men. Poco después conoció a Forja, sin saber que había sido él el creador del arma anuladora. Ambos se enamoraron, pero la relación se vio comprometida cuando Tormenta descubrió la verdad. Huyendo de Nueva York, vagó por los Estados Unidos, llegando a enfrentarse a Comando Escarlata, Supersable y Muro de Piedra. Al aparecer el Adversario la confinó a una dimensión alternativa junto a Forja. Allí se reconciliaron y Forja construyó una nueva máquina para devolver los poderes a Ororo y poder regresar a su Tierra.4 Tormenta y Forja se unieron a los X Men en Dallas, donde estaban luchando contra el Adversario. Sin embargo, Tormenta y los X Men se vieron obligados a sacrificarse para cerrar el portal creado por el demonio. Gracias a la intervención de Roma, Tormenta resucitó junto al resto de los X Men.5 Aprovechando que el mundo los daba por muertos, el grupo se desplazó hasta Australia ocupando la base de los Reavers, para poder así actuar libremente. Tras varias misiones encubiertas, finalmente se reencontraron los diferentes grupos mutantes durante el Inferno, el ataque de los demonios del Limbo a Nueva York. Poco después, Nanny atacó la base de los X Men, raptó a Ororo, pero lanzó un maniquí orgánico incandescente de forma que el resto de componentes pensaran que había muerto. Nanny le borró los recuerdos y la devolvió a la infancia con la intención de que se convirtiera en otro de sus Niños Perdidos. Sin embargo Ororo logró resistir en parte a las manipulaciones de Nanny y huyó. Sola, devuelta a la pubertad y sin memoria Ororo se encontraba en las calles de El Cairo de Illinois. Como en su infancia volvió a vivir del robo. Durante un enfrentamiento fortuito contra el Rey Sombra que le devolvió parte de la memoria, conoció a Gambito. Ambos formaron una pareja de ladronzuelos hasta que Ororo recuperó por entero su memoria al regresar a la nave de Nanny.6 De nuevo con los X-Men, fue capturada por un grupo de Magistrados de Genosha. En medio del Proyecto: Agenda de Extinción, el Dr. David Moreau le hizo recuperar su cuerpo adulto al transformarla falsamente en el Mutado 20.7 Tormenta volvió a asumir el mando de los X Men, que se dividió en dos grupos liderando ella el Equipo Dorado (Jean Grey, Coloso, Arcángel, Hombre de Hielo y Bishop).8Poco después Forja se marchó de los X Men al creer que no podría convencerla para que dejara su vida como miembro de los X Men y casarse así con él.9 Tormenta continuó en el seno de los X Men liderando el grupo, en ocasiones junto a Cíclope. El ingreso de Marrow supuso un punto de tensión entre ella y la nueva miembro, ya que Marrow estaba cargada de odio y agresividad. Finalmente Marrow se reformó, aunque terminó abandonando el grupo. X-Treme X-Men[editar · editar fuente] Tormenta lideró durante un tiempo a un grupo disidente de X Men formado por Bishop, Rogue, Gambito, Ave de Trueno III, Sage y originalmente también Bestia y Psylocke.10 El primer objetivo del grupo fue la búsqueda de los diarios de la mutante vidente Destiny, donde estaban escritas las profecías de sus visiones, lo que llevó a enfrentarse al mutante Vargas.11 Poco después, este grupo de X Men se vio obligado a hacer frente a la invasión extradimensional del conquistador Khan. Tormenta fue raptada por Khan, quien pretendía hacerla su consorte, sin embargo, Ororo consiguió escapar del harem ayudando a varios de sus compañeros a abortar la invasión desde el mundo base del ejército invasor de Khan.12 Como consecuencia de la lucha contra Khan, Ororo resultó gravemente herida e incluso, estuvo a punto de perder la vida. Jean Grey usó sus poderes de Fénix para ayudarla a no abandonar su fuerza vital. Tormenta tuvo que apartarse de la vida activa como mujer-X y se sometió a una dura terapia de rehabilitación.13 Tras volve a la acción, Tormenta junto con Bishop y Sage, formó una especie de Patrulla internacional mutante, las X-Tremas Sanciones Ejecutivas (X.S.E.).14 A petición del Coronel Vazhin, Ororo viajó hasta Tokyo para investigar la existencia de grupos de gladiadores ilegales mutantes. Con la ayuda de su gran amiga Yukio, Tormenta logró convertirse en la campeona del grupo de Masato Koga. Sin embargo, cayeron una trampa hurdida por Masque, que era el controlador de otro grupo de gladiadores que contaba como campeón con Callisto. Másque intentó doblegar a Tormenta mediante una intensa presión psíquica ejercida por sus sicarios Purgatorio y Paraíso. Después de unas semanas de seguirle el juego a Masque mientras encontraban la forma de huir, Masque llegó a un trato con el esclavista Tullamore Vogue. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera concretarse la venta, el grupo de Masato Koga ofreció la oportunidad a Tormenta y Calisto para liberarse del control de Masque, a quien derrotaron fácilmente.15 Poco después, y tras la trágica muerte de Jean Grey en Nueva York, el equipo de Tormenta decidió volver a la Mansión X.16 Reina de Wakanda[editar · editar fuente] Después del diezmo de la mayor parte de los mutantes tras los acontecimientos posteriores a la Dinastía de M, Tormenta decidió retirarse de la vida activa como miembro de los X Men y regresar a su África natal. Allí se dedicó a ayudar a los nativos dando caza a traficantes de personas. Su presencia no pasó desapercibida a Pantera Negra, quien acudió a su encuentro y le pidió que se casara con él. Tras la sorpresa inicial y mientras combatían al Caballero Árabe, Tormenta accedió a su petición. Así, después de terminar los preparativos para la boda y usar los recursos de T'Challa para localizar a la familia perdida de Ororo, la boda se llevó a término en Wakanda sin que surgieran imprevistos. Para ello Tormenta tuvo que presentarse ante el Dios Pantera, que la aceptó como pareja de T'Challa. Con esto, Tormenta se convierte en la Reina del reino de Wakanda.17 Después de su Luna de Miel, Tormenta se une a losCuatro Fantásticos junto a su marido cuando Mr. Fantástico y la Mujer Invisible toman unas vacaciones.18 Al regreso de Reed y Sue a los Cuatro Fantásticos, Tormenta solicita su permiso a Pantera Negra para regresar con los X-Men.19 Después de unirse a los X-Men de nuevo, Tormenta se enfrenta a Cíclope por encima de su posición como un X-Man, como una Reina. Cíclope le recuerda que ella le hizo elegir a él entre la familia y el deber anteriormente y ella tiene que tomar la misma decisión ahora. Tormenta reacciona volviendo a Wakanda para hacer frente a un Pantera Negro abatido. Entonces se reveló que Pantera Negra ha sido poseído por el Rey Sombra. Después de incapacitar al invasor, Tormenta luchado Cíclopes, que había estado mental cautivado por el Rey Sombra para matar a los otros X-Men. Eventualmente, Pantera Negra aparentemente cae en estado de coma tras un combate con el Dr. Doom.20 Con esto, Tormenta decide regresar con los X-men, a su nuevo hogar en Utopía. Con el reciente cisma del equipo, Tormenta decidió quedarse con el equipo de Cíclope en Utopía.21 Recientemente, durante el combate entre los X-Men y los Avengers, Tormenta tendrá que enfrentarse contra su propio esposo, Pantera Negra.22 No obstante, cuando Namor, poseído por la Fuerza Fénix, destruye Wakanda, Tormenta se da cuenta de que los X-Men están fuera de control, y se une a los Avengers, solo para descubrir que Pantera Negra ha anulado su matrimonio.23 Tormenta se ha integrado al renovado equipo Fuerza-X, como líder adjunta del equipo junto con Psylocke.24 Poderes[editar · editar fuente] Tormenta es uno de los mutantes más poderosos en el Universo Marvel; en el número 21 de la colección de cómics Black Panter(2006), el escritor Reginald Hudlin insinuó a Tormenta como mutante de nivel Omega, una descripción ficticia para mutantes con los poderes de potencial ilimitado. Antes de esto, aunque aún no se empleaba este término, el escritor de X-Men Chris Claremont también afirmo que Tormenta poseía este nivel de poder equiparándolo con el de la mutante de nivel de Omega Jean Grey tomando en cuenta de su control de la naturaleza y su destreza. Tormenta tiene la capacidad psiónica de controlar todos los aspectos naturales del universo así como puede controlar el clima. Puede controlar el viento, el relámpago, y generar todo tipo de fenómenos Climáticos Naturales. Además, Tormenta puede reducir o elevar la temperatura de su ambiente. También puede manipular el viento para elevarse a sí misma y volar a altas velocidades. Es inmune a los efectos del clima, a los relámpagos, al calor extremo y al frío. Entre las manifestaciones más insólitas de su poder se encuentra la fusión de agentes contaminadores tóxicos atmosféricos en la niebla ácida o lluvias tóxicas. Tormenta también controla la presión atmosférica lo que le ha permitido incluso aplastar dos Cruceros Estelares Skrull, y sofocar la detonación de una bomba nuclear. Tormenta ha demostrado la capacidad de controlar fenómenos que incluyen tormentas cósmicas, corrientes del océano y la energía electromagnética. Puede crear campos eléctricos, magnéticos, y electromagnéticos y campos electrolíticos para separar el hidrógeno y el oxígeno en moléculas de agua. Manipulando el oxígeno producido, ella es capaz de respirar debajo del agua. En cierta oportunidad, manipuló el viento solar para destruir a un centinela. En una ocasión, en el espacio, fue capaz de juntar átomos de hidrógeno para crear una especie de atmósfera temporal y provocar un relámpago que lanzó contra Silver Surfer. Sobre la tierra, ha mostrado la capacidad de cambiar sus percepciones visuales para ver el universo como un modelo de energía multicoloreado, descubriendo el flujo de energía detrás de fenómenos meteorológicos, máquinas, y sistemas nerviosos. Las capacidades de Tormenta sólo son limitadas por su voluntad y la fuerza de su cuerpo. Los poderes de la mutante la mantienen en sincronía con el clima y su ambiente circundante. Como consecuencia, Tormenta a menudo suprime sentimientos extremos para impedir que su estado emocional cause un tiempo violento. También puede ver casi totalmente en la oscuridad, pero no al nivel de mutantes como Wolverine. Adicionalmente a esto, ha mostrado ser sensible a la dinámica del mundo natural. Por ejemplo, ha sentido morir un árbol de la mansión de los X-Men, ha sentido el esfuerzo gravitacional de la luna sobre las mareas, y ha descubierto el movimiento incorrecto de un huracán en el Hemisferio norte. Tormenta también ha demostrado que ella puede superar a una diosa elemental cuando es provocada convenientemente. Más allá del control meteorológico, el linaje de Tormenta la provee de una afinidad para la magia blanca; en algunas de las formas de Universos alternos, Tormenta posee un considerable talento mágico. Por ejemplo, Tormenta, quien fue pegado en el limbo, se hizo una bruja experta y derrotó a Belasco, pero se abstuvo de matarlo. Su antepasado Ashake explicó en la miniserie Mística Arcana que el poder místico de su familia provenido de la diosa Ma'at, sugiriendo que las referencias de Ororo a la Señora Brillante de hecho puede ser llamada aquella misma diosa. Desde que Claremont estableció su perfil en X Men Misteriosos *102 (diciembre de 1976), Tormenta además, ha sido retratada como una ladrona experta y una experimentada luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo, gracias al entranamiento recibido de Achmed el-Gibar, el Profesor X y Wolverine. En el pasado, Tormenta derrotó tanto a Callisto como al Comando Carmesí. Ambos experimentaron la destreza de la luchadora, en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tormenta habla fluidamente el ruso, el árabe y el swahili. Como parte de su parafernalia, Tormenta lleva un juego de picos de cerradura y su rubí hereditario, que permite un transporte interdimensional con la ayuda de su relámpago. Limitaciones[editar · editar fuente] Debido al accidente de su niñez Tormenta padece claustrofobia. Además, sus poderes sobre el clima están ligados a sus emociones, las cuales afectan su control sobre los fenómenos naturales. Por ejemplo: si se encuentra enfadada puede provocar una tormenta destructiva más allá de su control. El poder y las manifestaciones de sus poderes dependen de las condiciones atmosfericas del lugar donde se encuentre, por ejemplo en la tierra Storm es incapaz de superar condiciones inexistentes en el planeta, por lo tanto ella es incapaz de crear temperaturas inferiores al cero absoluto o temperaturas similares a las de la superficie del sol. Otras versiones[editar · editar fuente] Era de Apocalipsis[editar · editar fuente] Tormenta aparecia como miembro de los X-Men. Su interés romántico era Quicksilver. Dinastía de M[editar · editar fuente] Tormenta funge como Reina de Kenya. Ultimate Tormenta[editar · editar fuente] Tormenta es una inmigrante ilegal de Marruecos que se refugia en Harlem, donde robó autos hasta que se unió a los X-Men. Estuvo involucrada románticamente con Bestia y cuando éste murió pasó a mantener una relación con Wolverine. Amalgam Comics[editar · editar fuente] Tormenta se fusiona con la Mujer Maravilla de DC Comics para conformar a la heroina Amazon. En otros medios[editar · editar fuente] Televisión[editar · editar fuente] *''X-Men: Tormenta fue integrante del grupo durante toda la serie. *Spider-Man: The Animated Series: contemporánea de la serie anterior, Tormenta aparece como personaje invitado en los episodios''The Mutant Agenda y Mutant's revenge, junto con todos los X-Men de dicha serie. Más adelante aparece, sin ellos, en los episodios Arrival, The Gauntlet of Red Skull y Doom, cuando Spider-Man se ve obligado en un mundo alienígena a reunir a los mejores héroes para enfrentar a grandes villanos en un gran combate entre el bien y el mal organizado por el Beyonder. *''X-Men: Evolution: en esta serie los X-Men aparecen como jóvenes adolescentes. Tormenta es una de las profesoras del Instituto Xavier, y tiene un sobrino (ausente en los cómics) llamado Evan Daniels, ''Spyke. Él la llama "Tía O". *''Wolverine And The X-Men: esta nueva serie planeada para el 2008 parte de la promoción de la película de "Wolverine". Después de la explosión que destruye la academia, Tormenta se vuelve la reina de África. Más tarde cuando los X-Men evitan que ella destruyera accidentalmente África. Cine[editar · editar fuente] *En las versiones cinematográficas, ''X-Men, X2 y X-Men: The Last Stand, Ororo Munroe fue encarnada por Halle Berry, y volverá a encarnarle por cuarta vez en X-Men: Days of Future Past. Los poderes de Tormenta en el cine son muy similares a los de su versión de papel, si bien difieren entre las dos primeras partes (donde Tormenta usa sus poderes al máximo, provocando tornados, huracanes o ventiscas) y la tercera (donde se centran más en la lucha, lanzando descargas eléctricas por las manos o creando un tornado al girar sobre sí misma). El peinado de Tormenta de la tercera película probablemente esté basado en el look punk que llevó el personaje durante un tiempo en los años ochenta. Fue elegida por Charles Xavier (interpretado por Patrick Stewart) como su sucesora en caso de su muerte, cargo que alcanzó tras la muerte de Scott Summers. Videojuegos[editar · editar fuente] *''X-Men: Children of the Atom'' *''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' *''X-Men: Mutant Academy'' *''X-Men: Mutant Academy 2'' *''X-Men Legends'' *''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apoaclypse'' *''X-Men: Next Dimension'' *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Referencias[editar · editar fuente] #↑ Giant-Size X-Men # 1 #↑ Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 # 169-170 #↑ Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 # 209-212 #↑ Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 # 221-224 #↑ Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 # 227-229 #↑ Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 # 264-266 #↑ Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 # 270-272 #↑ Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 # 281; X-Men vol. 1 # 1 #↑ Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 # 289-290 #↑ X-Men vol. 1 # 109 #↑ X-Treme X-Men # 1 #↑ X-Treme X-Men # 12-18 #↑ X-Treme X-Men: X-Posed #↑ X-treme X-Men # 31 #↑ X-Treme X-Men # 36-39 #↑ X-Treme X-Men # 46 #↑ Black Panther vol. 2 # 18 #↑ Fantastic Four vol. 1 # 543 #↑ Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 # 488 #↑ Doomwar # 5 #↑ X-Men: Regenesis #↑ Avengers vs. X-Men # 3 #↑ Avengers vs. X-Men # 8-9 #↑ Uncanny X-Force vol. 2 # 1 Enlaces externos[editar · editar fuente] *Storm profile at Marvel.com *Storm profile at Marvel Database Project *Spotlight on Storm from UncannyXMen.net *Storm profile at Comicvine Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:X-Men Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Patrulla X Categoría:Munroe Categoría:Club Fuego Infernal Categoría:X-Tremas Categoría:Sanciones Ejecutivas (X.S.E.) Categoría:4 Fantasticos Categoría:X-Treme Categoría:Morlocks